Preview for Kindred Spirits
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Here's a sneak preview at a new multicrossover on my userpage. A dark wizard accidently casts a spell where four guys from different worlds show up unexpectedly and try to get back to their own worlds. But the wizard believes they could be of some use to him and are trapped. Now they must work together to defeat the wizard or else they'll be stuck forever.
1. The Darkness Within: The Beginnings

**The Cast:**

 **Discord from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 **Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_**

 **Tobey McCallister the Third from _WordGirl_**

 **Nick Wilde from _Zootopia_**

 **Damon Castiel (OC)**

* * *

In a world beyond worlds, a young wizard was learning all that he could till his master forced him to be more. The apprentice did everything he could to make himself better but he was still a disappointment to the point he had to resort to using forbidden magic and it worked. The wizard was magnificent with his newfound gifts but slowly they corrupted him that eventually he drove away those he cared about except for his master, who was thrilled by the mass improvement of the boy. He didn't care if it was dark magic his apprentice was using. Power is power after all…

But despite it all the young wizard wished he had someone who could understand what he was going through between pleasing his master and losing those that loved and cherished him…

Meanwhile in other worlds four others, creature or human had the same sadness in their hearts but were forced to hide it from the rest of the world they lived in.

A Draconequus that was a spirit of chaos and disharmony tormented the ponies of Equestria and was forced into stone as punishment not once but twice. Naturally the creature wanted out but he couldn't. He was set on taking over a world that didn't understand him, for he was alone and bitter and nothing was ever going to change that.

A young man who was a famous model for his father's fashion designs but due to a tragic event regarding his mother, his father kept his distance from him and forced the boy to live in isolation. The boy wanted to be free but he needed to figure out how.

A young boy at the age of ten was obsessing on impressing those around him especially for the girl he dreamed of day and night. Using his talents for evil instead of good seemed to be the only way to get her attention. He didn't care if he got into trouble because of it, having her love was only thing that matter to him. Getting anyone's love was all that mattered.

A red fox was going about his day tricking and scamming mammals for profit. It was all he could do considering how others saw him and treated him. He could always hear the snide comments about him and his species. There was no escape from it and he had to make sure that no one saw they got to him. No one will ever get through to him. No one.

The pain was deep in these four that it seems that nothing would help them overcome it or was there?


	2. Adrien Agreste Chat Noir

"Pound it!" the young miraculous superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped in triumph of saving another civilian from being akumazed.

After helping the citizen back to where they belonged before the akuma corrupted them, Ladybug and Chat Noir found an empty rooftop to sit on to see the sight of Paris above.

Chat briefly looked at her before rubbing his neck, "Say, bugaboo… uh, Ladybug, did you ever think that we could ever come this far as superheroes?"

Ladybug replied, "Truthfully, no, I didn't. I thought I would only have to be Ladybug for a short time but since Hawkmoth has eluded us for so long… well… you get the picture."

Chat said, "In all honesty, milady, I don't think I would ever give up being a superhero, it means too much to me…" he fiddled with his miraculous on his finger. "So even when we do stop Hawkmoth, I will keep patrolling this city and help the people of Paris in any way I can."

Ladybug was amazed by his speech making her say, "Wow, Chat… that's… really awesome of you to do that."

"Of course, I would much prefer it if you were still there by my side…" he leaned closer to her face while smirking.

Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes, "Look, Kitty, when we do capture Hawkmoth, I can't promise that we'll keep superheroing together but… if there's trouble happening then I can guarantee that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there to save the day."

He smiled, "That's all I needed to know, milady." then he frowned and asked, "So… have you… and that boy you love…?"

Her face sagged and stated, "No, we haven't but… I'm trying my hardest to get him to notice me…"

Chat Noir felt a ray of hope within himself of Ladybug forgetting this boy and would move on to him but at the same time he sympathized with his lady given he knew how it felt to want to get someone's attention mainly her or even his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir's real identity was Adrien Agreste and he modeled for the famous Gabriel's designs. He was a perfect figure for fashion and had his whole life planned out for him but even so he wasn't very happy with it and desired for more freedom. Being Chat Noir gave him that freedom thanks to his Kwami, Plagg. One of his greatest fears as Adrien was him being locked away and that fear had almost came true when his father kept away from him attending school but thankfully he changed his mind and allowed him to go. It was still a mystery as to why that was but he dared not question it.

Now as Chat Noir he had the freedom to go as he pleased and to be his true self even if he was hidden behind a mask. And the best part about being Chat Noir was that he was Ladybug's partner, and she was the girl of his dreams even though she kept her identity a secret, he vowed that whoever was behind the mask was the girl he loved no matter what. And twice now he confessed his feelings to her but was sadly rejected due to her liking someone else. But he won't give up, not in the least bit.

He didn't know why but hope was always there when he was around Ladybug. There had been moments where she showed some affection to him that it gave him all the reason to keep trying.

She got him out of his thoughts, "Chat Noir, I know it's hard to accept that I like someone else but I don't want to give you false hope either."

"I know my lady, and your honesty is much appreciated but a cat can still dream can't he?" he smirked again.

She sighed in exasperation and started to get up with him following.

"It's getting late, we better get back to our homes."

"You're right, Ladybug." knowing how furious his father would be for not getting home on time. He bowed, "Until next time, milady." he extended his baton and was about to jump when suddenly a swishing dark purple vortex appeared above him and began to suck him in!

"LADYBUG HELP!"

Ladybug saw this in horror and shouted, "Chat Noir!" she aimed her yo-yo at him but it was already too late, Chat Noir had vanished into the vortex with it disappearing as well.

Ladybug uttered in confusion, "What… just… happened?"


End file.
